Ideas / Suggestions
Here you can add your Ideas and Suggestions for Mechanical Ascension, Please don't post Ultra OP items thats doesnt need anything to get it, Add ideas thats maybe the Creator can add into the game, And please dont "Steal" The ideas of other peoples or replace thier name by yours. PLEASE PUT YOUR NAME AFTER YOUR SUGGESTION, TO AVOID CONFUSION. Some Ideas *A "Ambrosia Crate", This Crate will be Rarer than the Rainbow Crate and it will give you x3 Turboxes or x3 Mythical Boxes. (Admin crate is A certain FANDOM users idea) and an admin crate which is 100X (Deleted word, inappropriate) than the ambrosia crates but always gives 10 turboxes and 1000000000 cosmite * The Possibility to sell Cosmite Tier Items For COSMITE. Or sell Crates for COSMITE too. (GDhaxer95 ideas/ alias BowRipper95) * A new Box that you have 1% to get from Amplified or Discharged Boxes, its called the Rigged Box, When you open it , all items will be an Divine or Sacred Tier one, but you will NEVER get one, you will ALWAYS get useless items out of it. (GDhaxer95) Upgraders/Items Ideas Space_Scientistss Ideas * Balanced Upgrader '''= can be gained by any reincarnation above 11, and in order for a ore to get in, you need to balance a ore on a raised conveyor, can be used twice and does x8, as long as its ore value is over 1B. * Item:(https://web.roblox.com/library/1699448108/Mechanical-Sub-Balanced-Upgrader) '''GDhaxer95 alias BowRipper95 Ideas * More Fusion Reincarnation Items and more Compound items. * Crimson Graveyard = Fusion Reincarnation Tier, You need x3 Crimson Edge and x2 Haunted Graveyard. The Effects of it are a multiplier based on the Square Root of the number of upgrades your ore have OR a multiplier of the number of upgrades your ore have. * Diamond Reflecter = Reincarnation Tier, Reincarnation +75 needed to get it. Its Effects are an Solid x6 Multiplier. * Sapphire Cavern = Reincarnation Tier, Reincarnation +10 Requiered to get it. Its Effects are x4 Multiplier or x2 Multiplier and add 1T to ore value or Only add 10T to ore value. * The World = Prestige Tier, Its has 3 upgraders, its effects are : The First Upgrader (A blue one) add +50T to the ore value, The Second Upgrader (A Red one) can do between x3 and x10 multiplier, The Last One (a green one) remove upgrades tags (at a low chance) or substract 20% of the ore value. * Verba Ambrosil = Compound Tier Item, You need x11 Ambrosia Enchanter to make it. Its effect are x18 Multiplier if your ore has less that 1 Upgrade tag, x5 If your ore has been upgraded between 1 and 6 times, and x8 if your ore has been upgraded more than 6 times. * Toxic World = Compound Tier Item, You need 14x Toxic Wasteland to make it. Its effects are an x5 to x7.5 multiplier, and if the ore is "Poisoned" by the Venomous Shroom, 1T will be added to its value. * Frozen Age = Compound Tier Item, You will need x9 Frozen Wasteland to make it. Its effects are an x7.5 multiplier, however, your ore can get "Freezed" by this upgrader, and the ore thats Freezed cant be upgraded in the 5 next seconds. * Prismatic Imaginis = Compound Tier Item, You will need x7 Spectrum Refiner to make it. Its effects are adding 10B+ or either 500B+ to the ore value, and then it do either a x3 multiplier or a x7 Multiplier. * Eternal Eclipse = Compound Tier Item, You will need x10 Solar Eclipse to make it. Its effects are a x1.5 Multiplier the day but an Solid x4.75 Multiplier the Night. Can be used twice. * The Midnight's Club = Compound Tier Item, You will need x8 Midnight Music to make it. Its effects are a x1 Multiplier the day but add +100B To the ore value, and a x8 Multiplier the night, this upgrader will play music the night. * Midnight City = Reincarnation Fusion Tier, You need x4 Midnight Music and x3 Mechanised City to make it. Its effects will be an x2.6 Multiplier the day and a x5.2 the night, ore that has been upgraded by this upgrader will become faster. * Demonetizer = Divine Tier Item, Its effects are Deleting 10 Ores Tags but at the cost of your ore value being divided by two 2... This doesnt count as an upgrade tag (Can be OP with Cell furnaces!) * Prismatic Wave Sensor = Prismatic Tier Item, You need To Reincarn and Skip 16 Lifes over Reincarnation 1000 and have Prestiged at least once to get it. Its effects are simple : When you place it on your base, It will Multiplie All of your upgraders Multiplier by 2 (For exemple Toxicity Multiplier is x8 and when you put the Prismatic Wave Sensor, It will be multiplied by 2, so its upgrader will be x16, and its the same for all upgraders on your base). * Ore Quantumizer = Godly Tier Item, Buy price of 134De in the shop, Its Effects are x4 multiplier and only upgrades ores that worth less than 10De and its use limit is 3 Times. * Dragonrage Infuser = Compound Tier Infuser, You need x8 Draconic Infuser to make it, This Infuser will give you +50 Speed and + 40 Jumping, it will also give you Flaming Particles :). * Shadowflame Processor = Shadow Tier Furnace, Reincarn above life 750+ for a chance to get it, This item is VERY rare and Prestige Proof, Its multiplier is x500. * Cosmitite Mine = Cosmic Tier Mine, Cost 78 Cosmite in the Shop. This mine will drop ores that worth 75k every five seconds. iiWristTwistii's Ideas Sugar High = A Reincarnation Compound in which requires ten Sugar Rushes and it's basically just a buffed Sugar Rush. A certain FANDOM users ideas a stars death: compound compound prestige (yes) items needed: 3 a stars zenith and a single a stars birth multiplier:5000 (for regular furnace part also yes this can also process unupgraded ore at nutty rates) cell multi: 50B X and adds 10Qd to ore value when you get this you get the badge "the most dedicated person ever" and recieve 100 turboxes and 1000 mythic death and regular boxes difficulty is near inhuman the three elemental spirits: triple reincarnation fusion (three reincarnation types needed) items needed 5 frost verdicts,3 natures wraths and 4 magmatic wastelands. effects: either multiplies ore by 10, adds 10T to ore value multiplies by 15 or multiplies by 25 and adds 1Qd to ore value (addition of red green and yellow sparkles) photonium mine: shadow reincarnation needed: 3 prestiges and 500 reincarnations rarity: 0.5 ore value: 100Sx drop rate: 35 ore per second . Category:Ideas